


The Agent - John and Bobby

by Ladybughanlen



Series: The Agent [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybughanlen/pseuds/Ladybughanlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - John Winchester is a wealthy widower who’s Son is a target for kidnappers.  Companion piece to ‘The Agent’.  John and Bobby’s POV.  Must read ‘The Agent’ first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to 'The Agent'. John and Bobby's POV.

John Winchester stands at the graveside and watches as they put Mary in the ground.  She’d been smiling and laughing and as beautiful as ever just three days ago.  Now she is simply gone.  He still can’t quite believe it.  

He stares blindly at the black earth and shudders.  They’d been getting ready for dinner.  John had been at the Kitchen counter, Sammy in his high chair, and Mary finishing something up at the sink. 

His Mary, his wonderful Mary had been dead before she fell forward against the sink and slid gracefully to the floor.  He’d been at her side in heartbeat, but he’d known in his soul that she’d left them.  

He’d waited calmly in the Living Room with Sammy in his arms for 17 long minutes while they waited for the Paramedics.  When the Ambulance arrived he hadn’t waited to hear the verdict.  He couldn’t stay in their place another minute.  Not without Mary.

John sighs.  It had been an aneurism.  She hadn’t felt a thing.  

He looks down at Sammy and is completely overwhelmed by love for him.  He honestly doesn’t know how he would make it through theses torturous days without their baby boy’s constant demands.  He clutches Sammy tightly to his chest. 

He so hopelessly grateful to Mary for this last most precious gift.  He can only hope that Sammy can’t feel how badly he’s breaking.  He turns and heads back to the car while the baby sleeps on unaware of the magnitude of loss they’ve just suffered.  

John can’t face their apartment so he puts the building up for sale and buys another Brownstone across town away from the memories.  He hires a contractor to create a single apartment out of the top three floors and an architect to add a roof top garden like the one Mary had built at their old place.  While that’s in work he moves into the Majestic Hotel downtown.    

When he finds he can no longer ignore the call of his investments he decides to hire a part-time Nanny.  Someone to watch over Sammy for a few hours a day.  He’s hesitant to hire an impersonal service and he though they have very little family, he knows Mary has a few distant cousins in the city. 

He calls Kelly, Mary used to have her over for lunch once a month, and she is happy to spend the Summer living with John and Sammy.  She’s a Freshman in College and will be going back to school full time in a few months, but it will give John time to find something more permanent.

Two weeks later they’ve established a regular routine and there’s been enough distance from the funeral that John feels like he can face the old apartment.  He leaves Sammy with Kelly for the day and heads over to clean the place out.  He hires movers and has them wait in the Lobby until he’s sorted out what he wants to keep.  

He takes a deep breath and pushes open the door.  He’s immediately assaulted by the familiar smells of home.  He steels himself and gets to work.  

The old brown leather sofa was their first new piece of furniture and it’s the only thing in the Living Room he can’t part with.  Everything else he pushes aside for donation.  He pulls all of Mary’s photographs down from the walls and stacks them carefully on the couch. 

He heads into the Kitchen and finds Mary’s Mother’s China packed in carrying cases in the pantry.  He stacks them near the couch.  He grabs the wooden case of Winchester Silverware, snags Mary’s cookbook, and gets out fast.  The Kitchen had always been the heart of their cozy apartment and he can’t bear to hear the echoes of happiness there.  

He goes into the bedroom and digs Mary’s Hope Chest out of her closet.  She’d emptied it before Sammy was born so she would have room for things she wanted to save for their Son.  He loads the large Cedar chest with all the family photo albums, her jewelry box, a bottle of her perfume, her favorite pair of jeans, the faded Zeppelin t-shirt she was wearing when they’d met, and the maternity dress she wore in the self-portrait that hangs in his office.  He drags it into the Living Room.

He goes to the bathroom and washes the tears from his face.  He gets his Shit together and quickly sorts his and Sammy things.  He packs a few bags for the Hotel and leaves the rest in neat piles around the sofa.  

He enters Mary’s closet one last time and removes her Wedding Dress.  He lays the garment bag gently atop the mound of things to be packed.  Satisfied that he’s saved everything Mary would want for Sammy he calls the movers upstairs and waits in the hallway while they pack. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

John dials Kelly in the cab on the way back to the Hotel.  She doesn’t answer, but he’s not worried about.  She’s been taking Sammy to the pool in the afternoons and she doesn’t take her phone near the water.  He heads straight to the pool when he arrives, but they aren’t there.  

He calls again and gets no answer.  He stops at the Front Desk and the clerk tells him that Kelly and Sammy left about an hour ago.  He frowns in confusion.  There was no planned activity.

John calls Ash.  

“Dr. Badass at your service.”  The ‘Boy Wonder’ John snapped up after he’d been expelled from MIT is nothing if not his own man.  

“I need you to track Kelly’s phone and her movements.”  John says without preamble.  He’s found it’s better to be directive with Ash.  It heads off any tirades and distracters.  “She left the Hotel about an hour ago.”  

“On it.”

John listens impatiently while Ash bangs away at his computer.  

“There she is…she’s got Sam the Man and she’s walking down the street.  Hold on.”  Ash types and clicks and grumbles under his breath.  “What a POS truck.  I’m running the plates now.”  He hums.  “Gotcha!  Uh oh…not good.”

“Ash spill.  Now!”  John shouts and automatically checks his watch.  Ash had found her in less than seven minutes.  He’s a genius. 

“I’m texting you the address.”  Ash sighs.  “Be careful man.”

“Thanks Ash.”  John hangs up.  Now he’s worried.  

John spins on his heel and takes the elevator to their suite.  He unlocks the gun safe, loads his 9MM, and stuffs it into his shoulder holster.   He dons his old leather jacket, straps a knife to his calf, and goes back down to hail a cab. 

“You sure you got the right address Mister?”  The Cabby frowns and looks at him through the rear view mirror.  “It’s a little shady over that way.”

“I’m aware.”  John replies tightly.  “Stop a few houses down.”

“Okay, but the cab company won’t let me hang out in that neighborhood.”  The Cabby says.  “Just so you know.” 

“Understood.”  John takes out his phone and dials.  

“John!”  Dr. Bob Henley shared John’s dorm in College and now he’s Sammy’s Pediatrician.  “What’s up?  Sammy doing okay?”

“Sammy’s fine Bob.”  John sighs.  “I need a favor.”

“Shoot.”

“It looks like Kelly may have a drug problem.”

“Shit.”

“I want to get her into one of those in-residence treatment centers.  They’ll need to take her ASAP.  Do you know anyone who can help out?”

“Ya.  The Psychiatrist down the hall has had a few patients that needed that sort of thing.  I’ll give him a call and get back to you.”

“Thanks Bob.”

“Sure thing John.”  Bob sighs.  “Listen…if you need someone to watch over Sammy, you know Margie would gladly have the little guy over to the house for a few days.  What’s one more kid, right?”

“I appreciate the offer.”  John really does.  He’s just not sure he’ll be able to let Sammy out of his sight for a long time after this.  “I’ll let you know.”

“Right.  I’ll call back with the info as soon as I can.”

John hangs up and dials again.

“What do you need?”  His private attorney Gary Shields is brisk and to the point. 

“I may need a Criminal Attorney.”

“What are the charges?”

“I don’t know yet.”  John rubs his face.  “If I can resolve this quietly I will, but there may be trouble.”

“For you or someone else?”

“Me.”

“Can you give me any details?”

“Not yet.”

“Fine.  I know a young gun with no connection to you.  I’ll give him a call…put him on stand-by.”

“Thanks Gary.”

“Not a word John.  If there’s trouble.  Not a single word.”  Gary warns. 

“Got it.  Thanks.”

“Please don’t call.”  Gary says evenly.  “There’s only so much that can be done if you do something stupid.”   

“I’ll try not to.”  John sits back and sighs.  “How much farther?”

The Cabby shoots him a frown.  “Just a few miles.”  

They travel the rest of the distance in silence.

The Cabby pulls to the curb in front of a boarded up duplex.  He points across the street and two houses down.  “That’s your address.”

“Okay.”  John picks up his phone to call Ash and it rings instead.  “Kelly?”

He holds his breath.  He can only hope that this isn’t what it feels like.

“John…”  Kelly sounds frantic.  “You have to help us…they took me and Sammy…”

“Kelly what’s going on?”  John demands.  “You aren’t making any sense.  Took you and Sammy?  Who took you?  Where?”

“They want money John.”  Kelly sniffs in his ear.  “They said you’re loaded and they’ll hurt Sammy if you don’t pay.”

On cue Sammy screams and starts sobbing in the background.  He’s only heard his Son make that sound once before and that was after he’d accidentally pinched his leg with the car seat buckle.  Those sounds mean pain, plain and simple.  John sees red. 

It’s all he can do to stay in the cab.  He clenches his fists and gets a hold on himself by force of will.  “How much do they want Kelly?”  

“They said $100K in…in twenties.”  She wails.

John takes a deep breath and lets it out slow.  “I need at least an hour to get that kind of money together Kelly.”  

It’s a lie.  John has that and much more in the Hotel safe right now though no one would guess that.  Despite his uncanny ability to make high yield investments, he and Mary had loved their simple life and aside from buying their building and stocking a College fund for Sammy, they’d lived as they always had.  Simple, low key, and comfortable.  

“I’ll tell them…”  Kelly sobs.  “But hurry John…please...”  

The phone clicks off.

John sighs.  He has to admire her performance.  He might even have bought it if he’d didn’t already know she was full of Shit.  

He calls Ash.

“She called from inside the house.”  Ash replies.  “Or somebody with her phone did.”  

“It was her.”  John growls.  “Thanks Ash.”

“Good luck.”    

John sits quietly and weighs his options for a moment.  

He pulls out his wallet and removes a business card.  He writes Gary’s number at the bottom and hands it to the Cabby along with a $100 bill.

“I need a favor.”

“As long as it isn’t illegal I’m happy to help.”  The Cabby takes the card, but hands back the $100 bill. 

John folds the bill and tucks it in his pocket.  “What’s your name?”

“Caleb.”

“I’m John.”  He looks the guy in the eyes.  “My Son’s Nanny is in that house.  I’m guessing by the look of things around here she’s got herself into some trouble.”

“So call the Police.”

“She’s got my Son with her.”

“That’s an even better reason to call the police.”

“I know.”  John huffs.  He should call in the pros, but that will definitely prolong the whole ordeal and he won’t risk Sammy any longer then he has to.  “But I’m not going to do that.”

“Okay.”  Caleb shrugs.  “What do you need from me?”  

“Transportation.”

“You going to shoot anybody?”

“Not if I can help it.”

“Well…it’s a pretty slow night.  I guess I could pull up after you go in.”  Caleb glances at the house.  “Wait at the curb for a few minutes.  Engine running.  Door open.”

“Thank you.”  John nods.  “If you hear gun shots get the Hell out of here and call the Police.”

“Then this number.  Right?”  Caleb waves the card John just gave him.  

“Yes.”

“Will do.”  Caleb gives him an assessing look.  “You going to be alright in there?”

“I’ve had some training.”  John admits.

Caleb shrugs.  “Once a Marine always a Marine.”

John raises an eyebrow.  Very few people would have guessed that about him.  He’s going to have to check this guy out after this is all over.  Maybe he can put those observation skills to better use then driving a cab.

“Semper Fi…John.”  Caleb grins.  “I’ll be here.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

John doesn’t bother to knock.  He grips the door handle and leverages his body weight to pop the door jam.  The flimsy wood separates without a word of protest.

He pulls his pistol, thumbs the safety off, and pushes the door in.  A quick scan of the front room shows two rejects draped across the couch.  They’re obviously stoned to the gills. 

The house is quiet as he moves passed the empty Kitchen and down the hallway.  He can’t hear any movement.  He can’t hear Sammy crying either and that makes him sweat.

He checks the bathroom and the other back room.  He finds nothing.  He faces the only closed door and listens.  

“Call him again.”  A male voice is quiet, but firm.  

“No.”  Kelly’s voice trembles.  “Sammy is everything to John.  Give him time to get the money together.”

“He better pay you stupid Bitch.”  The man’s voice rises slightly and Kelly cries out in pain.  “If he doesn’t pay every cent you owe me and then some…you’ll be sorry.”

“Don’t Donnie!”  Kelly whimpers.  “Please.  I did what you asked.  Just be patient.”

“He gets 10 more minutes and you’re going to call again.”  The man sniffs.  “You wake that baby and get him squalling like last time.”

John safes his pistol and stows it.  He takes deep breath and calmly boots the door in.  

Kelly screams. 

Sammy starts, goes red faced, and wails.            

A shirtless Muscle Head jumps to his feet mute with shock.  

John ducks his head and barrels into the dank space.  He drives his shoulder into the Muscle Head’s Solar Plexus and powers him to the floor.  He’s back on his feet in a flash.  

He grabs the Muscle Head by the shirt and yanks him up.  He spins the gasping man around.  He grips him by the hair and slams him head first into the dresser.  The man crumbles to the floor and doesn’t move.  

“You killed him!”  Kelly shrieks and flies at face.  

Her fingernails scrape his cheek before he can bat her hands aside.  He snags her wrists and shoves her back.  

Kelly stumbles and throws her arms wide, but she doesn’t fall.  “You asshole!”  She growls and moves to launch herself at him again.

John squares off, ready to defend or deflect.  

Kelly surges forward, but comes to an abrupt halt.  Her face sharpens in comical surprise and her head jerks back with a painful looking snap. 

“Whoa there girl.”  Caleb says dryly.  

John snorts.  He can’t help it.

Kelly twists and tries to turn on her attacker.

Caleb winds her hair in his hand and yanks her back.  He wraps an arm around her chest.  “Easy now.”  He cautions.  “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

Kelly glares at him.  “Fucker you better…”

“Enough!”  John’s voice thunders in the tiny room.  “Not another word.”  

Kelly’s mouth closes with a snap.

John takes two steps to Sammy’s car seat.  “It’s okay buddy.”  He soothes and swiftly unbuckles his Son.  “I’ve got you.”  

Sammy blinks teary eyes and reaches for him.

John wraps a blanket around his Son and lifts him to his chest.  “I’ve got you Sammy.”  He pats him gently and bounces.  “It’s okay baby.” 

Sammy buries his damp face in John’s neck and stuffs a thumb in his mouth.  He sniffs and hiccups.  His little body continues to shake, but the tears stop.  

John turns to Kelly.

She’s still being held motionless by Caleb.  

“Here’s the one-time-only deal.”  John grinds out.  “Rehab or I leave you with your piece of Shit boyfriend…dealer…pimp….or whatever he is to you and call the Police.”

Kelly blanches and her knees start to shake.  

“Hey John…”  Caleb adjusts his hold to keep her on her feet.  “Isn’t kidnapping a Federal offense?”

John nods.  “That it is.”  

“Probably looking at a long prison sentence then.”  

“Likely.”

“I…I’ll take r…rehab.”  Kelly whimpers.

“Good choice.”  

Kelly bursts into tears.

Caleb releases his hold and steps back.

John grabs the diaper bag and stuffs Sammy’s things back inside.  

Caleb picks up the car seat and leads the way out.  He gets the seat secured and climbs behind the wheel.  He waits patiently while John changes Sammy’s loaded diaper and gets him strapped into the seat.  

John points at Kelly.  “Get in.”  

Kelly slumps into the back seat without a word.

John climbs in and Caleb gets them the Hell out of there.

On the way back to the Hotel John gets a call from Dr. Bob and takes the number down.  He calls the treatment Center and they can take Kelly now.  

Caleb detours to the address.

“I’ll take care of your treatment, but that’s it.”  John tells her.  “If we ever see or hear from you again it will be too soon.” 

Kelly nods.  “I’m sorry John.”  She’s pale and deflated, not at all the vivacious girl he remembers from these last two weeks or even the Hellcat he just found in a drug den.  “Tell Sammy I…”

“I won’t tell Sammy a thing.”  John says not unkindly.  “He won’t remember you or this.”

Kelly starts to weep in earnest.  

John nods at waiting nurse.

“That was decent of you.”  Caleb says as they pull away.

“She’s a kid.”  John shakes his head.  “She’ll change her life or she won’t.”

“True.”

“I think I might have to take care of the Muscle Head though.”

“I would be wise to close that loop.”  Caleb agrees. 

John dials Ash.  

“Tell me Sam the Man is good.”

“He’s okay.”  John rests a hand on Sammy’s head.  His Son is peaceful in sleep.  “Not too worse for wear.”

“Clean-up at the site?”  Ash wants to know.

“Not in the way you mean.”  

“Anonymous tip?”

John shrugs.  “I like that.”

“Should I change her name in the report to protect the not-so-innocent?”

“That would be best.”  

“Done and done.  Say ‘Dr. Badass is my Hero’.”

“No.”  John chuckles and hangs up.

When they arrive at the Hotel John wrestles Sammy out of his car seat.  He’s a limp, drooling mess and John takes a minute to savor the feel of his Son in his arms.  

Caleb hands the car seat and the diaper bag to a waiting porter.  

John pays him the cab fair and adds a healthy tip.  “Thanks for the assist Caleb.”

“No problem.”  Caleb snorts.  He’s drops into the Driver’s seat and grins up at John.  “It was getting kind of creepy out there on the curb anyway and I hate waiting.”  

“Well…”  John chuckles.  “If you ever get bored driving this cab…you’ve got my card.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Special Agent Singer.”

“Hey Bobby.”  

“John Winchester!”  Bobby says cheerfully gruff as always.  “Damn it’s good to hear from you boy.”

“I’m sorry Bobby.”  John can’t believe he hasn’t called sooner.  “I’ve been busy with…everything.” 

“I know.”  Bobby sighs.  “I’m sorry as Hell about Mary.  She was a fine woman.” 

John feels the unwavering support travel down the phone line and sighs.  

They’d met a few years back while Bobby was working a fraud case.  He told John that he’d heard his name in ‘certain circles’, but John figured the Bureau had investigated him at least once.  Bobby had asked him to consult and John had been intrigued by the case.

They’d ended up spending the better part of a year unearthing some heavily camouflaged financial shell games.  The bad guy had been sent to prison and he and Bobby had become friends.  They’d introduced their wives soon after and the ladies had become inseparable. 

“She was.  Better than I deserved.”  John says truthfully.  “We’re doing okay.  I bought us a new place and we’ll be moving in soon.”

“I’d have been there if I’d known.”  Bobby huffs.  

If anyone knows what he’s going through it’s Bobby.  He’d lost Karen to Cancer and had struggled to keep going without her.  There’d been a stint with the bottle, but Mary had helped him get back on his feet.  He’d been sober now for over a year.

“I know that Bobby.”  John sighs.  “One minute she was here and the next she was just…”  He sucks in a steadying breath.  “I didn’t know how to leave you a message like that.  You were undercover with those nuts is Ohio and she was already gone.  There was nothing you could have done.”   

“Still…”  Bobby grumbles.  “If nothing else I’d have taken that tike off your hands for a spell.”   

John smiles.  Bobby would have dropped everything and come running.  Knowing that had been enough.  

“Then you’d have missed out on catching those anarchists.”  John says.  “I’ll never understand that ‘we don’t have to abide by your Constitution’ nonsense.”  

“Some folks just ain’t happy with freedom I guess.”  Bobby waits a beat.  “How’s my Nephew?”

Bobby and Karen hadn’t had any children and he’d stepped into the role of ‘Uncle’ with pride of purpose. 

“Come see us when you close the case.”  John counters.  “You and Sammy can hang out all day at the pool…and eat Ice Cream.”  He teases.  “Girl watch.”  

“The Ice Cream sounds good.”  Bobby laughs.  “I’m too old for the other bit.”

John snorts.  

“Why’d you call boy?”  Bobby asks.  “Not that I don’t appreciate it the check in.”

“Well…”  John sighs heavily.  “That’s the thing Bobby.  Sammy was kidnapped this afternoon.”

“Balls!”  Bobby growls.  “Why’d you wait so long to call me?  Ya Idjit!” 

“I got him back.”  John chuckles in relief.  He’s still a little shaky, but Sammy is home safe.  He looks down at his Son sprawled across the bed and smiles.  

“What in the Hell happened?”

“It was Kelly.  She had a drug habit or something I don’t know exactly.”  John rubs his face.  “She took him to some Shit Hole on the Westside and faked duress.”  

“I want a full report.”  Bobby directs.  “Every detail.”

“Will do.”  John takes a deep breath.  “I’ve got a feeling this is the beginning of something Bobby.  I hope to God I’m wrong, but what if…what if someone else decides that Sammy is a good target?”

“John you’re a filthy rich widower and Sammy is your only child.”  Bobby says softly.  “He’s a perfect target.”  

 


	5. Chapter 5

A few years later…

John’s private phone rings. 

The Project Manger stops speaking mid-sentence and stands.  “Alright folks you’ve got your assignments.  Get to it.”  

John hides a grin.  Everyone knows that the ‘Bat Phone’ means a call from Sammy or about Sammy.  It’s probably another ‘guess what I saw’ call and he can’t wait to hear.  It’s been a long meeting and he’s been Jonesing for a Sammy fix.

John snaps open the phone.  “Hey Sammy!”  

“It’s me.”  Caleb’s out of breath, but calm.  “We’re at the park and we can’t find him.”   

Cold fear grips his heart and John has to force himself to breathe.  

“We’ve closed all the exits and I’ll have locals on the ground in three minutes.”  Caleb tells him.  “Ash is scanning the camera footage now.  We’re at the bridge.”

“I’m on my way.”  John stuffs the phone into his pocket.

He bursts out of the conference room and ignores the startles the front office staff.  He skips the elevators and flies down the stairs, jumping from landing to landing.  He hurries through the parking garage and out onto the side walk.  He weaves through traffic and vaults the low stone wall into the park.  

John hits the ground and sprints for the bridge at the center.  

“Hey!”  He hears shouts and the sounds of pursuing feet, but he doesn’t slow down.

“He’s with us!”  Caleb calls and waves when he spots John running toward him.  “He’s the Father.  Back off!”

John skids to halt.  “What the Hell happened?”

“Some big kid started pushing the little kids around.”  Caleb immediately recites the facts.  “Mrs. T got Sammy out of there and we were heading for the car when that big kid shoved a little guy..  The little guy fell from the top of the slide and broke his arm.  The parents went at each other like Hockey players.”  He shakes his head in disgust.  “I called an ambulance and sent Charlie and Ben in to break it up.  I heard Mrs. T call out and when I looked back she was on the ground and Sammy was gone.”

“Jesus!”  John clenches his fists.  He needs to stay calm.  “Was he taken?”

“Mrs. T said ‘definitely not’.”  Caleb says firmly.  “She said Sammy spotted something.  Probably an animal…you know how’s he’s been lately with bugs and critters and he took off.”

John shakes his head.  “He knows better than to do that.”  

“He’s barely four John.”  Caleb says patiently.  

“I know.”  John takes a deep breath.  “He’s so Damn curious about everything.”  

“We’ll find him.”  Caleb insists.  “He couldn’t have gone far.”  

“Where’s Mrs. T?”

“When Sam bolted Mrs. T twisted her hip and went down.  I talked her into taking the ambulance with the broken arm kid.” 

“How is she?”  

“She’s upset about Sammy and she was in a lot of pain.”  Caleb rubs his face. 

“Shit.”

Mrs. T had come to them just when they’d needed her most.  She’d passed all the back ground checks and had impeccable references.  John had liked her on the spot and she’d always been amazing with Sammy.  He shakes his head.  He should have known she was starting to get too old to keep up with a rambunctious kid.   

“Get someone down there to look after her.”  John directs.

“Already done.”  Caleb replies.  “I tried to track Sammy, but he went into the bushes and he’s like Speed Racer when he’s onto something.”  

John nods.  

“The locals are bringing in a Canine Unit, but it’ll be a while before they can get here.”  Caleb explains.  “We looked in the obvious places and I’ve got Charlie and Ben canvassing witnesses and employees.  Ash is checking cameras in and around the park, but a lot of them are dead.  Sammy was caught on film there…”  He points across the decorative bridge.  “By the creek.”

“Was he alone?”  John holds his breath.

“Yes, but we don’t know where he went.”

“Damn it!”  

“The locals just started their search.”  Caleb says.  “They’re doing a grid walk.  We can stay here in case Sammy comes back through or have another look around.”  

“Jesus.”  John is at a lost for what to do.  

“Come on…”  Caleb sighs.  “Let’s move.  Maybe he’ll see us.”

They walk the entire park perimeter twice, calling for Sammy, and get nothing.  The gates are closed at all four entrances and the local Police are checking IDs and letting people out one at a time.  

“Ash says he’s got the news station running a recent photo and he’s trying to get a hold of some of the security footage from buildings outside the park gates.”

“Okay.”  John paces back and forth.  He wants to scream at everyone and get them running to the rescue in every direction, but he knows that won’t help Sammy.  He thinks about calling Bobby, but it’s too soon. 

Caleb suddenly stops and looks at him.  He has access to Ash, Charlie, and Ben over the radio in his ear. 

John sucks in a breath.

“Right…we’re on the way there now.”  Caleb smiles.  “Got a lead at the South entrance.”  

It takes them five minutes to jog there.

“John!  Caleb!”  Charlie and Ben wave them toward the gate.  

Charlie and Ben had both been booted out of the Marine Corp under ‘Don’t ask, Don’t tell’ a few years ago.  They’d each been knocking around as security for private events when John had spotted first Charlie and then a few weeks later Ben.  He’d hired each one on the spot and they’d completed the household.

“Tell them what you just told me Jenny.”  Charlie directs a green haired teenage girl the second they arrive.

“Well…”  Jenny swallows nervously.  “A while ago I saw a couple of guys with this little boy.”

John’s heart sinks.    

“I noticed them because they came up the bank from the creek…”  Jenny points to a low laying area across the path.  “I said ‘hey you’re not supposed to be down there’ and this chubby guy says ‘sorry’ and I told them not to do it again because they’d get busted and maybe banned from the park you know?”  She rolls her eyes.  “This chubby says ‘sorry’ again and then he asks the kid if he wants something to eat and the kid says ‘ya’ so they headed out the gate.”  

“Okay.”  John’s mind is spinning.  “Which way did…”

“I didn’t think anything was wrong.  Okay?”  Jenny interrupts in a rush.  “They were swinging the kid between them…you know…like parents do and he was laughing and they were laughing too.”

John frowns.  He doesn’t know what to make of that.  “Was the little boy wearing a Yellow t-shirt?”

Jenny crosses her arms defensively and nods.  “After I saw them I did my clean-up and got ready for shift change.  When I got finished I came out and saw ‘Lost Child Alert’ so I ran out and closed the gate just like I’m supposed too.”  She takes a breath.  “The Police came by and checked with me about the gate and I’ve just been waiting around since then.”  She shrugs.  “I didn’t think that…that kid…was the missing kid until I flipped past the news and saw that photo.  I got to thinking about it and I thought maybe he’s the kid everyone is looking for…you know?  So that’s why I called the number.” 

“Which way did they go?”  John can barely keep his voice level.

“They went up the block and I bet they went down by the Century Bank building.”  Jenny points.  “When they were leaving I heard the kid say ‘McDonald’s!’ you know…like he was super excited about it.” 

The tightness in John’s chest eases just a bit.  “Thanks Jenny.  You did good.”  He looks at Caleb who nods and they take off.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Ash says he’s got them on video at the counter.”  Caleb says as they run down the sidewalk.  “But that was a while ago.”

“Tell him to check the Playplace.”  John tells him.  “There should be cameras in there too.

They turn at the corner and beat the light. 

“Charlie…Ben…”  Caleb calls out.  “Let the locals know what’s going on.  Have them respond to the restaurant…and hold outside.”

“Are they still there?”  John can see the restaurant two blocks down, but he can’t get there.  The traffic is nuts.

“He’s not sure.”  Caleb frowns.  “There are a couple of guys…one could be the chubby guy…wait…yes!”

John grins in relief.  

“Ash says Sammy just did a ‘Cannon Ball’ into the Ball Pit.”  Caleb blows out a breath, grins, and shakes his head.  “Dr. Badass gives him a ‘10’.”

“Jesus.”  John bends over and breathes for along moment.  He looks up.  “What do you think is going on?”

“I don’t know John.”  Caleb shakes his head.  “Maybe they’re just concerned citizens.”

“Concerned citizens ask other parents who the kid belongs to or they take a lost kid to the Park Office.”

Caleb shrugs.  

The walk light flashes and they scoot across the street.  Of course they don’t make the next light and the traffic is racing.

John eyes the busy street with impatience.

“Don’t John.”  Caleb gives him a look.  “I’ve already lost one us to an Ambulance today.”

“You didn’t lose anyone.”  John frowns.  “Mrs. T isn’t as quick on her feet as she used to be.  It’s not your fault.  How is she?”

Caleb listens for a second or two.  “Ash says Carol is with her now.”

“Good.”  John sighs.  Carol has been his executive assistant since just after Mary died.  She’s fiercely loyal.

Caleb likes to tease Carol about being an unstoppable force of nature.

John thinks Caleb should get off his ass and ask her out. 

“As for Sammy?”  John grins at Caleb.  “I’m rethinking the leash.”  

Caleb snorts.  

The walk light finally changes and they rush across the street. 

The McDonald’s is busy and the Playplace is packed.  

“Wait…”  Caleb puts a hand on John’s arm.  “Let’s see what’s going on first.”

John clenches his fists and breathes.  It’s all he can do to remain outside the glass partition.  He wants to rush in so badly, but he knows Caleb is right.  

They both strain to see Sammy in the chaos of children.  

“Ash says watch the green slide.”  

John shifts his eyes just in time.

Sammy flies off the end of the slide and whoops in delight.  He immediately turns and climbs the stairs back up.

John watches him with an awed relief.  He can’t quite believe he’s held it together this long.  His knees buckle, but Caleb grabs his arm and guides him to a seat.  

“Thanks.”  John’s voice is shaky. 

“Sure.”  Caleb grins.  “Just breathe.”

“Screw you.”  John chuckles.  

“No thanks.”  Caleb turns back to the Playplace.  “I think those two are the ones we need to chat with.”

John looks over and sees two men.  The older of the two is tall and skinny.  The other man is indeed chubby with a plump face.  Both are watching the kids play and grinning.  

“No one seems to think they’re creepers.”  Caleb notes.  “That’s a good thing.  Right?”

John nods in agreement.  

Sammy emerges at the bottom of the slide again.

One of the men calls out and Sammy runs over to the table.  He smiles and nods and climbs up to the Ball Pit.  He runs and somersaults into the plastic multi-colored mess.

The two men whoop and give him a ‘thumbs up’.

“What the Hell?”  Caleb frowns.

“I don’t know.”  John gets to his feet.  “But it’s time to find out.”

John pushes the door open and is immediately assaulted by the noise.  He blinks and looks for Sammy.  His Son is already lost inside the super structure again.  He snags an empty chair and joins the two men at their table.  

“Hi.”  John says in as friendly a manner as he can manage.  

Caleb moves to stand nearby.  His eyes search through the mix of children. 

“Hi.”  The chubby man gives him a cheerful grin.

John takes a deep breath and forces himself to relax.  “My name is John.”

“My name is Joe Mason.”  The chubby man grins.  “This is Billy Weeks.”

“Hi.”  The tall man says.    

John smiles.  “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.”  Joe grins.  

“Yep.”  Billy adds.

“Are you guys here with someone?”  John waves a hand around the Playplace.  

“Ya.”  Joe nods and points.  “He’s right there.”

John follows Joe’s finger and sees Sammy weaving in and out of the rest of the kids like a pro soccer player.  His Son is too wrapped up in wearing himself out to notice his Dad or Caleb.  

Caleb leans down and says softly.  “Ash says no priors.  They live a few blocks from here.  Assisted living.”

John nods.  “So is he your Son?”

“That’d be cool, but he’s not our kid.”  Joe shakes his head.  “We found him at the park.”

“Yep.”  Billy adds.

“Really?”  John shakes his head.  “How did you find him?”  

“We go to the park every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoon.”  Joe says.

“But never on the weekends.”  Billy clarifies.

“Nope.”  Joe agrees.  “Never on the weekends.”  

“So you found him?”  John prompts.

“He was playing down at the creek and we told him he better not be down there by himself.”  Joe says.

“Yep.”  Billy confirms.  “It’s not safe.” 

“You’re right it isn’t.”  John agrees.   

Joe grins at Billy who grins back.  

“He said he was just watching a frog and that we could too.”  Joe tells him.  “If we wanted.”

“Yep.”  

“So you guys watched a frog?”  

“We watched the frog and then it went back in the water so we went through the ‘Troll Tunnel’.”

“Yep.”

“The ‘Troll Tunnel’?”

“Ya.  You can go all the way through to the other side.”

“Yep.”

John frowns.  He’s lost the thread.  

“Do you mean the culvert?”  Caleb asks.

“Ya.”  Joe grins.  “We pretend to be ‘Trolls’ down there sometimes.”

“Yep.”

“That’s cool.”  John says politely.

Caleb snorts.

“Ya.  Peter was a totally Awesome ‘Troll’.”

“Yep.  Totally Awesome.”

“Peter?”

“Ya.  Peter Parker.”  Joe points at Sammy again.  “That’s a cool name.  Peter Parker.”

“Yep.  It rhymes.”

John leans back and watches Sammy for a minute.  He contemplates the situation.  Whatever is going on here it obviously isn’t sinister.  He glances at Joe and Billy.

They’re watching Sammy play like they have all the time in the world. 

“So where do you think Peter’s parents are?”  John finally asks.

“Peter said his Momma was gone and his Daddy was at work.”  Joe shrugs.  

“Yep.”

John’s sucks in a breath.  His heart still aches for his Mary and how their Son who’ll never know her. 

“So…”  John clears his throat.  “You just brought him here to play?”

“Ya.  We got something to eat too.”  Joe smiles.  “We have McDonald’s on the way home from the park.” 

“Yep.”

“Peter said Mr.T would come for him, but he didn’t.”  Joe adds.

“Yep.”

Caleb chuckles.  

John flicks him a glare.  “What are you going to do with him?”  

“Take him home to Mrs. Kitrich.”  Joe says matter-of-fact.  “She always knows what to do.”

“Yep.  She always does.”

Caleb leans down again.  “Mrs. Kitrich is their Resident Advisor.”

John smiles at Joe and Billy.  

They both smile back.

John nods and gets to his feet.  He waits until he spots a flash of Yellow and makes his move.  He steps forward and snags Sammy’s shirt.   

Sammy stops in his tracks and turns in surprise.  “Dad!”  He shouts and launches himself at John.

John scoops him up and hugs his close.  

“Daaad….”  Sammy squirms and pushes back. 

“Sorry.”  John sniffs and puts him down.  

“Where’s Mrs. T?”  Sammy looks around excitedly and spots Caleb.  “Caleb!”  He runs over and jumps up.  

“Hey.”  Caleb bends and scoops him up for a quick hug.  “Good to see you buddy.”   

“Dad!  Caleb!  This Joe and Billy.” 

“We’ve met.”  John says dryly.  

Joe and Billy look confused, but smile.

“Okay.”  Sammy grins.  “Do we have to go now?”

“You can have five more minutes.”

“Awesome!”  Sammy shouts and moves to bolt. 

“Hold it.”  John says.

Sammy stops and waits.  

“You need to say ‘goodbye’ to Joe and Billy and thank them for looking after you and for bringing you to McDonald’s.”  

“Okay.”  Sammy grins at Joe and Billy.  “Thank you for taking care of me and for playing ‘Trolls’ and for the burger and for the Playplace.”

“You’re welcome.”  Joe says.

“Yep.”  Billy smiles and nods.

John nods at Sammy and he takes off.

Caleb grins and shrugs.  “Ash called Mrs. Kitrich.  She’s on the way.” 

“Why is Mrs. Kitrich on the way?”  Joe frowns.  “Did we do something wrong?”

“Did we?”  Billy wants to know too.

“Not really.”  John sighs.  “You guys need to take lost kids to the Park Office next time.  Okay?”

“Sure.”  Joe grins. 

“Yep.”  

“Great!”  John smiles.  “Thanks for looking after Sa…Peter for me.” 

“He’s a cool kid.”  Joe says.

“Yep.”  Billy agrees.

John shakes both their hands and Caleb does too.  

John snags Sammy from the bottom of the slide and they make their way out.

“Bye!”  Sammy waves at Joe and Billy over his shoulder.  

 


	7. Chapter 7

“It looks like they’ll be out of jail tomorrow.”  Caleb frowns.  “I can’t believe the locals booked them when we asked them not to.”  He shakes his head.  “We didn’t even press charges.”

“Two nights in jail.”  John grimaces.  

“Mrs. Kitrich said they were treated okay.”

“Good.” 

“Did you call Bobby yet?”

“No.”

“Chicken.”

“Shut-up Caleb.”  Johns huffs.  “Don’t you have something to do?”  

Caleb chuckles and strolls out of the office.

John sighs and dials the phone.

“Special Agent Singer.”

“Bobby…Sammy chased a Butterfly in the park, he watched a frog at the creek, a couple of strangers found him, and they played ‘Trolls’ for a while before they took him to McDonald’s.”  John says it all in a rush.  “He’s fine, but Mrs. T broke her hip.”

“Christ!”  Bobby yells.  “Are you trying to kill me?!”

“No.”  John laughs.  “Just wanted to get it over quick…like a Band Aid.”

“I’m coming down there.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.”  John can’t seem to stop laughing.  He finally feels like he can breathe again.  “I warn you Old Man…if you get him all riled up on sugar like you did last time…” 

“Hey now that was not my fault.”  Bobby grumbles.  “Damn kid used those ‘Puppy Eyes’ on me.  I was defenseless.”

“Well buck up Uncle Bobby because next time I’m going to lock you two in a room together and see who’s left standing.”  John laughs.  “My money’s on Sammy.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

A few years after that…

“Deputy Division Director Singer.”

“Bobby…”  John sounds totally wrecked.  

“John?”  Bobby chest squeezes tight. 

“She took him Bobby.”  John breathing is harsh and barely controlled.  “I’ll kill her…”

“John!”  Bobby barks. 

“Gale.”  John growls.  “She shot Caleb and took Sammy.”

“Jesus.”  Bobby’s mind races.

Gale Grady had been John’s part-time girlfriend for the last six months or so.  He’d met her at a conference somewhere and they’d hit it off.  As far as Bobby knew they’d been dating pretty regular, but nothing too serious.  

“Is Caleb alright?”

“Pissed as Hell.”

“Did she leave a note?”

“It was delivered FedEx.”

“Scan it and send it to me.”

“Ash has it and your folks should have it soon.”

“What does she want?”

“$10M in 10 days.”

“I’m on my way.”

Forty-five minutes later Bobby and his team are in route.  His agents are working Gale Grady’s background and associates.  He’s already reviewed the ransom note and found very little to build a profile with.  He sighs.  There isn’t much he can do now but get there.

Bobby leans back and closes his eyes.  He’d hoped this day would never come. 

After the park incident.  Mrs. T had retired and John started working out the apartment so he wouldn’t need a caregiver.  Caleb moved in and Carol took an apartment on the floor below across the hall from Charlie and Ben.

All had been quiet for the last few years.  Then out of the blue John had called Bobby and gushed about the women he’d just met.  Bobby had been pleased for the younger man.  John had always been hyper-cautious about who was allowed near Sammy and had kept the inner circle as small as possible, but Mary had been gone for a long time and he deserved companionship again.

They’d checked her out of course and her background hadn’t indicated anything unusual. Certainly nothing that should have raised a flag and John had only just started to introduce her to Sammy.  Bobby was as shocked as John.

“Anything yet?”  Bobby barks.

“Nothing we don’t already know Sir.”  An agent replies. 

Bobby grimaces and nods.  He’s having a hard time keeping his cool.  All he can think about is his little Sammy.  His little buddy stuck somewhere with a crazy Bitch.  He clenches his fists.  They’ll be Hell to pay if she hurts a hair on that boy’s head.

“Sir?”  An agent pipes up.  “We’re ready to input information on the boy now.”

“Right.”  Bobby nods.  “The boy’s name is Samuel Winchester, no middle name.  He turned seven on 2 May.”  He clears his throat.  “Brown hair, Hazel eyes, skinny…I’d say…100 pounds…a little over four feet tall.”

The agent nods and types in the info.

“He’s Homeschooled for security reasons.  He’s social and outgoing…plays Soccer…and reads like crazy.”  Bobby grins.  “That boy can talk your ear off.  Lately it’s been flying and airplanes.”

The agent gives him an understanding smile.  They know that John is a friend. 

“Is there anything you want to add to John Winchester’s file?”

The Bureau has had a file on John since before he’d agreed to consult.  Years ago Bobby had been handed a case on suspected financial fraud and he’d been unable to make any headway.  He’d stopped in to review the case with a financial investigator he’d met at the academy and the retired agent had told him in no uncertain terms that John Winchester was the man to talk to.  

It turned out that John had caught the Bureau’s attention when he’d made his first million and they’d been tracking him since.  Bobby had asked why and the retired agent had laughed and told him that it hadn’t been the investments, they’d been brilliant and legal, it had been that simple fact that John had paid his taxes.  He’d done so with no arguments and no loop holes and that had raised a ‘red flag’ the size of Texas.

“You talk to this guy and he’ll find a way through that mess you’re investigating.”  The retired agent had said.  “John Winchester’s sharp as a tack and as honest as they come.”

The retired agent’s assessment had been dead on and John and Bobby had become friends as easy as breathing.  

“Na.”  Bobby sighs.  “Everything you need is already in there.”

“So this financial disclosure is accurate?”

“Accurate enough.”

“Will Winchester want to pay?”

“We’ll do our best to stop him, but...”  Bobby shakes his head.  “There ain’t a penny he won’t give to get that boy back.”  

“Understood.”  The agent goes back to her computer.

Bobby leans back and closes his eyes again.  He badly needs a drink.  

He’d had a devoted relationship with the bottle as a young man.  A piss poor Father figure had been partially to blame for that, but really Bobby hadn’t cared about himself enough to get straight.  When he’d met Karen he’d passed on the bottle to live in the present with a woman he loved more than anything.

When Karen had been diagnosed with Cancer he’d barely held it together and if not for John and Mary he may not have made it through.  They’d come to stay in the last few weeks of Karen’s life and Mary’s gentle care and lively sense of humor had made his wife’s passing as good as it could have been.  Bobby would be eternally grateful for that.

He’d managed to hold it together for a few months after Karen had gone, but soon enough he’d turned to Jim Beam for comfort and he was back to his old habits.  He’d kept it hidden from the Bureau, but he couldn’t fool Mary.  He’d come home one day, fresh bottle in hand, and she’d caught him at the front door.  

“You have to stop this.”  Mary had said simply.  “You’re going to be an Uncle.”

He’d called into work and took his first vacation in 10 years.  Mary had driven him to the in-patient treatment center without a word of censure.  Her patient strength and unconditional support had given him the strength he hadn’t been able to find on his own.   

“We love you Bobby.”  Mary had hugged him tightly at the front entrance.  “No matter what.”

He’d squared his shoulders and marched in with all the dignity he could muster.  

When he returned home 30 days later Mary had cleaned the house top to bottom.  She’d painted, rearranged the furniture, and brought out the things that had been most important to Karen.  She’d framed Karen’s favorite photographs of their lives together, many taken by Mary herself, and hung them where they should have been all along.  Six months later Sammy had come along and Bobby had found another reason to stays sober and in the present.  

Bobby sniffs and clears his throat.  “Did the locals find anything useful at the Subject’s apartment?”

“Gale Grady lives like you would expect a free-lance ‘Head Hunter’ to.”  An agent tells him.  “Small efficiency apartment, no pets, real personal effects, and not much to go on.”

“Send an agent over there when we land.”  Bobby says.  “Just in case.”

The agent nods.  “We just got a message pushed through from some guy named ‘Ash’.”  The agent frowns.  “He says to tell you that a ‘Caleb’ saw two accomplices…one male mid-thirties and the other also male late forties.”

“Can he ID them?”

“They’ve already brought in a sketch artist.”’

Bobby nods.  “How’s he doing?” 

“The Bodyguard?” 

“He’s family.”  Bobby growls.  “His name is Caleb…use it.” 

The agent sits back and raises an eyebrow.  He clears his throat.  “Caleb…was hit twice, both shots should have killed him.”

“He wore the vest.”  Bobby grins.  “He didn’t trust her.  That’s important.  We need to know why.”

“We’ll get an agent over there…”

“No.  I’ll do that interview myself.”  Bobby sighs.  “Split the rest of the team.  Take care of the Subject’s place, the crime scene, and follow-up with the FedEx driver.  Meet me at the Winchester’s apartment when your done.  I’ll bring John.” 

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Bobby!”  John flashes a relieved smile.

Bobby pulls him into a tight hug.  They don’t usually do this sort of thing, but John looks like Hell.  

“We’ll get him back John.”  Bobby tells him and claps the younger man on the back.  He has to believe it, they all have to.  He pushes John into nearby chair.

“Bobby.”  Caleb gives him a weak smile.  

Carol is at his side looking as calm and collected. 

Bobby knows better then to offer her a hug.  She’d cry and then be pissed about it.  He smiles at her and nods.  

Carol nods back.

“Good to see you know how to take a bullet or two boy.”  Bobby grins at Caleb and shakes his hand. 

“Shut-up Old Man and get me out of here.”

“No can do.”  Bobby shakes his head.  

“The Doctor says another day at least.”  Carol says firmly.  “He has three broken ribs and a concussion.” 

“Might have knocked some sense into him.”  Bobby teases.  

Carol flashes a small smile and then fixes Bobby with a look.  “We need our Sammy back.”

John flinches.  

Bobby nods.  “My folks are on it.”

“I should be out there.”  Caleb groans.  “Bobby…”

“Why’d you wear the vest?”  Bobby interrupts. 

Caleb blows out a breath and flicks a glance at John.

“Tell him Caleb.”  John sighs.  

“Three days ago I overheard a telephone conversation.”  Caleb grimaces.  “She was always on the phone so I didn’t think too much about it.”  He sighs.  “It was just a few words, but I guess I must have filed that away because when she suggested going to the Mall today I just put the vest on.”  He shrugs.  “When she shot me I passed out.”  He grumbles.  “But when I woke up here…the phone call was the first thing I thought of.”

“Okay.”  Bobby gets that.  “Any luck tracing it?” 

“Ash traced it to a coffee shop.”  John says dully.  “He’s checking video now.”

Bobby’s agents will want to follow the trail themselves, but if Ash is on it there’s no doubt he’ll found everything there is to find.  The kid’s a genius.

“Good.”  Bobby nods.  “What about Gale’s apartment?”

“Charlie and Ben were there before the locals.”  John grimaces.  “Nothing.”

“Damn!”  Bobby was hoping to find something, anything.  “My folks will give it a try…just in case.”

John and Caleb nod.  

“Where are the ‘Wonder Twins’ now?”  Bobby is surprised they aren’t here.

“They’re at home.”  John says.  “In case we get another delivery.”

“Right.”  Bobby nods.  “Okay…”  He looks at Carol.  “You’ve got this?”

She nods and takes Caleb’s hand. 

“Caleb if you think of anything else…”

“I know.”  Caleb leans back and sighs.  “My heads still fuzzy, but I got a pretty good look at the two guys when they came to check if I was dead.”  He chuckles.  “I held my breath and they fell for it.”  

Bobby frowns.  Among other things a pro would have noticed the obvious lack of blood.  

“Amateurs.”  Bobby sighs.  “That could work in our favor.”

Caleb nods.  “Ash has the sketches.”  

“Good.”  Bobby looks around the room.  “Okay take it easy and we’ll see you two when the Doc clears ya.”

Bobby turns and steps out of the room.  

John follows close behind.  “What now?”

“Now we wait for them to make the next move.”  Bobby steers John down the hallway.  “Let’s head home.  You can tell me all about her on the way.”

Twenty minutes later they arrive at the foot of a typical Brownstone.  The building looks like any other on the street.  Nothing to indicated that a multi-Millionaire lives here. 

“How’d she know John?”  Bobby ask as they climb out of the cab.  He’s heard every detail except that one.

“I don’t know Bobby.”  John sighs.  “You know me…we don’t live like Kings.  I don’t talk about money much.”  

“She must have figured it out somehow.”  Bobby frowns.  “What does Ash think?”

“He says there’s no way she hacked his computers and there’s no way she got into the office…the security system would have popped.” 

“How’d she figure you had enough money to pay $10M?”  Bobby asks.  “That’s not a number you pick lightly.”

“Maybe she did her homework.”

“Anybody can find anything out if they take the time and do the research.”  Bobby sighs.  “Is it low or high?”

“Low.”  John admits.  “I’ve had a good last couple of years.”

Bobby rolls his eyes.  “Explain that to the Dummy in the room.” 

John crosses his arms and glares.  “$10M is about 10% of my net worth.”

“Shit John.”  Bobby snorts.  “Guess you did have a few good years.”

“I’ll pay it Bobby.”  John shrugs.  “You know it doesn’t mean anything to me.  Sammy is what matters.”

“That is what she’s banking on.”  Bobby sighs.  “Money means everything to some folks and that makes it worth any amount of risk.”  He looks John in the eyes.  “You can’t pay it John.  It’ll just invite every two-bit schemer out there to try for it.”

“I don’t care.”  John shakes his head.  “If it gets bad…I’ll pay.”  He crosses his arms.  “I will not lose Mary’s Son.”

“We’ll get him back John.”  Bobby says.  

“How Bobby?”  John’s voice breaks.

Bobby grips his shoulder and steers him inside.  “We work the case.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Three days later they are no closer to tracking Gale Grady then before.  The women had simply vanished.  Even Ash had come up surprisingly empty.

They’d all been on edge, barely sleeping, and living on coffee and take-out.  It’s starting to get bad.  

Thankfully Carol brings Caleb home and puts an end to it.  She quickly establishes a 24-hour schedule to include Bobby’s agents and now at least they are eating and sleeping as much as can be expected.

Bobby and Carol are on duty when the next FedEx package arrives in the late afternoon.  He takes the package and hands the confused delivery man off to one of his agents.  He sends Ben and Charlie to wake John and Caleb.

Everyone gathers around the package and waits expectantly. 

Bobby nods at his agent who is standing buy with a camera.  The video starts and another agent assigned to evidence collection starts the process.  

A few minutes later the outer package has been thoroughly tested and opened.  The agent spreads a piece of plastic out on the table and dumps the contents of the envelope.  There is one piece of paper and a Polaroid that lands upside down.  

The agent goes to turn it over.

“No.”  Bobby gives him a look.  “The note first.”  

Everyone needs to stay calm and Bobby can only imagine what the photo will show.  He flicks a glance around the table.  His agents are all business.  The family looks grim, but determined. 

The agent finishes with the note and Bobby takes it and turns away from the table.  He doesn’t want anyone to see the picture before it’s properly processed.  There’s no doubt in his mind the photo will be upsetting.

“You have seven days.”  Bobby reads the note out loud.

“That’s it?”  Caleb growls in frustration.  “No directions?  Nothing?” 

“They’re just giving us the count down?”  John frowns.

“Balls!”  Bobby shakes his head. 

“We’ve got proof of life.”  An agent announces from behind them.

Bobby turns and accepts the photo.  It’s been sealed in a plastic bag, but they can clearly see what the kidnappers want them to see. 

“Sammy!”  John gasps and stares at the snap-shot of his only child.  “Jesus…Bobby.”

“He’s not hurt John.”  Bobby reassures.  “Look at him.  He’s hanging in there.”

“Ya.”  Caleb adds.  “I’d recognize that stubborn mug anywhere.” 

Charlie and Ben give silent nods while Carol wipes away tears.

“Look at the TV in the background.”  An agent directs.

Bobby takes a deep breath and focusses on the image.  He’d been too wrapped up in seeing Sammy alive to notice.  He needs to stop being Uncle Bobby and work the case.

“I see it.”  Bobby nods.  Its tuned to a local news station with the time and date are displayed clearly at the bottom of the screen.  

“Okay…unless that’s a Red Herring the photo is…”  An agent checks his watch.  “An hour or so old.”

Caleb grins.  “They’re still in the area.”

“That’s a good thing.”  Bobby rubs his face.  “Get it uploaded and make sure Ash gets a copy.”  

“What now Bobby?”  John asks.  

“We work the photo and the delivery guy.”  Bobby says.  “There has to be something there.”

There isn’t and three days later Ben is at the door when the next package arrives.  

Bobby’s agents do the drill and when the contents of the envelope fall onto the the plastic his stomach drops to the floor.

“Jesus…”  John croaks.  “Is that…is that…his…”  He reaches out to touch it and Caleb snags his wrists.  

“John.”  Caleb pulls him gently away from the table.  “We’ve been trying to get him to cut that hair forever and now…”  He forces a chuckle.  “We aren’t the bad guys.”

John stares at him for a long moment and then barks a harsh laugh.  “Ya.  You’re right.”  He sniffs and squares his shoulders.  “Maybe we can see his face now.”  

“Yep.”  Caleb chuckles.  “Too bad he got your looks.”

Everyone laughs and that helps.  

Bobby turns to the agent.  “Make sure it’s his.” 

The agent nods and hands him the note.

“You have four days.”  Bobby reads it aloud.  The note is just as plain and terse as the last one.

Bobby wants to scream.  This isn’t how it works.  The kidnappers aren’t on any script he’s ever studied.  The way they treated Caleb tells him they’re amateurs and yet they’ve provided very little information.  Something has to give.

Another three days and that something is John Winchester.

“We pay.”  John looks at Bobby and without another word disappears down the hall to his office.  The door closes quietly behind him.  

Bobby’s hands are shaking.  Sammy looks so young and helpless in the second photo.  He can’t get the image out of his mind.  He sits down with a heavy sigh. 

Charlie and Ben join the agent questioning the Fed Ex driver while Carol moves purposefully toward the Kitchen.  

Bobby takes a deep breath.  

“You have one day.”  The note had said and this time it had come with a bank account number printed neatly below the count down announcement.   

“We can’t let him pay.”  Bobby insists.  “It’s against protocol and there’s a Damn good reason for that.”  

Caleb gives a noncommittal shrug.

Bobby rubs his face.  This system works.  He believes that, but he also knows that though he’ll put on the big show for his agents and demand John follow protocol his heart won’t be in the fight.  He won’t stop John from paying.  Not now.  

Caleb stops pacing and collapses into a nearby chair.  “You need to look at the photo again.”

Bobby frowns and as much as he doesn’t want to he looks.

“Look past all of it.”  Caleb directs.  

Bobby tries, but all he can see is Sammy, hurt and scarred.  His eyes scan the dog kennel, the boy’s haired badly chopped, his scrawny arms scratched and red with his wrist torn and bloody.  He sees nothing new.  

He closes his eyes and opens them again.  This time he sees the defiance in his Nephew’s eyes.  He grins and nods at Caleb.

“He’s still hanging in there.”

“He’s tough.”  Caleb grins back.  “But that’s not what I wanted you to notice.”

Bobby frowns and looks at the photo again.

“Something’s wrong.”  Caleb says.  “See the dark smudges around his eyes and he’s too pale.” 

“I didn’t see it.”  Bobby admits. 

“Neither did John.”  Caleb sighs.  “He couldn’t look at it long enough…”  He looks at Bobby.  “Don’t tell the others.  We don’t have any leads worth a Shit and there’s nothing we can do for Sammy until that Bitch tells us where he is.”

“Agreed.”  

 


	11. Chapter 11

“John!”  Bobby shouts and grabs him by the shoulders.  “I said no!”

“Damn it Bobby!”  John growls and shoves him away.  “He’s my Son!”

Bobby gives Caleb a look and he steps up behind John.  He nods and waits.

“Sammy needs you to be safe John.”  Bobby explains.  “We don’t know what’s waiting inside.  I’ll bring him right to ya.  I swear it.”

“I will not stay out here like a…”

“You’ll do as I say boy!”  Bobby thunders. 

John bows up and lowers his head like a Bull ready to charge.

Bobby nods at Caleb who wraps his arms around John from behind.  

John jerk in surprise and then his face goes red with rage.

Charlie and Ben move in to silently grip John’s arms.

“No!”  John struggles.  “No…Bobby please…he needs me!”  

Bobby turns his back on his friend and gives his team the signal.  He can hear John bellowing as they move in.  

It only takes a few minutes to find the dingy back room where the kidnappers have held Sammy for 13 endless days.  Bobby can hear the boy coughing through the thin walls.  His heart clenches tight and when his agents give him the all clear he races into the room.

“Sammy!”  Bobby falls to his knees and fumbles with the stupid cage lock.  “Sammy…buddy.  It’s Uncle Bobby.”

Sammy stirs and looks up at him with listless eyes.  “Uncle Bobby?”  He coughs.  The sound is harsh and overloud in the tiny space.   

“Ya boy.”  Bobby clears his throat.  “Let’s get you out of here.”

“Where’s Dad?”  

“He had to wait outside.”  Bobby explains.  “Your Dad wanted to come and get ya himself, but only agents allowed.”

“Oh.”

Bobby waits impatiently while an agent cuts the lock off the outside of the cage.  He’s barely aware of the other agents who are swarming the room, taking pictures and video.  As soon as the lock pops open, he immediately reaches inside and cuts the zip-tie holding Sammy’s wrist with his pocket knife. 

Sammy tucks his injured wrist to his stomach and heaves a sigh that rattles horribly in his slim chest. 

“Come on out of there now…”  Bobby coaxes.  “Your Uncle Bobby’s too old and too Damn fat to squeeze in there after ya.”

Sammy giggles, but quickly loses his breath and lets lose a series of hacking coughs.  He covers his mouth and scoots on his rump toward Bobby’s outstretched arms.  

“That’s it boy.”  Bobby smiles encouragingly.  “Your Dad and Caleb…and Carol…and Charlie and Ben are all waiting for ya.”

Bobby helps Sam climb out of the cage and the boy pushes up onto shaky legs.  

An agent hands him a blanket and Bobby wraps the boy as best he can.  He scoops him up and holds him tight.

Sammy sighs and snuggles into his embrace.  “I told them you and Dad and everyone would come and get me.”

“Well…”  Bobby sniffs and clears his throat.  “You were right buddy.”

“I missed you Uncle Bobby.”  Sammy tells him.  “You work too much.”

“I know.”  Bobby clears his throat.  “I’ll be here for a while this time.”

“Promise?”

“I promise Sammy.”

Bobby emerges from the warehouse to find John still struggling.  He’s pinned to the ground and breathing heavy. 

Caleb spots Bobby and gives Charlie and Ben the signal to ease up.

John shoves to his feet and runs toward the warehouse.  

“Look out Sammy boy.”  Bobby chuckles.  “Here comes your Dad and he’s a little nuts right now.”  

“It’s okay Uncle Bobby.”  Sammy grins and coughs.  “I can deal.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

“Hey Bobby.”  

“Hey John.”  Bobby grins.  “How’s our boy?”

“Driving us all crazy.”  John chuckles.  “I never should have told him he could design his own playground at the new house.”

John had purchased several acres upstate and is busy building a compound meant to keep the family safe and secure.  They all know it won’t stop a determined someone, but at least it will give them privacy again.  There’d been a serious lack of it lately.    

“Opened a can of worms on that one I’m sure.”  Bobby can only imagine what a seven year-old can come up with.  Especially one like Sammy.

“You are coming down here next week.  Right?”  John asks.

“Wouldn’t miss it.”  Bobby says truthfully.  “I thought Caleb’d never ask the poor girl.  Carol’s been waiting on his ass forever.”

“Well…getting shot puts things in perspective I guess.”

“Sure does.”

John sighs.  “Okay Bobby.  What’s up?”

“We found them John.”  Bobby tells him.  “And most of the money.”

“Jesus.”  John breathes.  

“You know that trace Ash put on the wire transfers?”  

“Ya?  I thought your guys reached a dead end on that one?”  

“We did.”  Bobby admits.  “But Dr. Badass added a trick or two and one of the accounts went active yesterday.”

“No Shit?”

“We’ll get them John.”  Bobby says confidently.  “It’s only a matter of time now.”

“Good.”  John growls. 

Bobby shakes his head.  Not only had Gale taken Sammy and made them wait three more days before she gave up his location, she also dropped a dime to the press.  She tipped them off to the successful kidnapping, the ransom payout, and supplied a recording of the rescue.  The resulting media frenzy had been terrible. 

Ash was still pissed that he’d missed the little remote control camera at the warehouse.  He’d caught the signal, but not soon enough.  It had already gone out over the Web and had been passed around the world in a flash.  

The National News had gleefully splashed the video of Bobby and Sammy emerging from the warehouse across every channel for days.  They’d especially liked to play the part where John had run up and wrapped Sammy in his arms before he collapsed to the ground in tears of joy and relief.  Ratings had sky rocketed.  

The anonymity that they’d all worked so hard to maintain had been torn shreds.  The press had stalked the Hospital and pestered the nursing staff.  They’d camped outside the apartment and harassed Carol so often Caleb had had to hire extra manpower to keep the entrance clear.  It had been frustrating madness everywhere they went for months.

John sighs.  “Your folks had better find her before I do.”

“That’s the other reason I called John.”  Bobby gets to the point.  “You stay out of it.  Ya hear me boy?”

“Damn it Bobby!” 

“I’m serious.”  Bobby warns.  “You tell Dr. Badass to stay out of it too.’”

“Bobby…”

“Listen to me ya Idgit!”  Bobby sighs in exasperation.  “If you don’t leave this alone you might find her and then what?  As much as we’d all like to we can’t kill her…so don’t even think about it.  And if you compromise the evidence that Bitch and her cronies could walk away from this.”

Bobby waits for an explosion and there isn’t one.  

“None of us can live with that John.”  Bobby sighs heavily.  “Promise me you’ll let the Bureau handle it.”

“Fine.”  John huffs.  “But never again Bobby.”

Bobby breaths a sigh of relief.  “That’s why I’m taking some time off after the Wedding and introducing you to some old friends of mine.” 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Years laters…

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.”  John rubs his face.  “Not here Bobby.  Sammy was supposed to be safe here.”

“You did all you could John.”  Bobby sighs.  He can’t believe it either.  It has been quiet for so long.  

“Sam is gone and three people are dead.”  John pounds his fist on the counter.  “Jesus.  Maybe Kevin too.”  

“The Senator is going to make it.”  Caleb walks into the Kitchen and sets a phone on the counter.  

“Thanks Caleb.”  John claps him on the shoulder. 

Caleb and Carol had been on a rare evening out when the kidnappers had struck.  With all the Senator’s extra security, no one had been concerned about trouble. 

John gives him a look.  He doesn’t want anyone feeling guilty.

Caleb grimaces, but nods. 

“I’ve already got the chopper.”  Ash announces over the speaker phone.  “They purchased it with a fake company name.”  He types away at the computer.  “The guy on video has got to be a patsy…there’s no way this dude is part of the team that took Sam the Man.”

“You get an ID?”  Bobby asks.

“Na.  I sent his face on to your Government types.  Dr. Badass has other fish to fry.”

“Ash tell me you have another lead?”  John leans over the phone and waits impatiently.

“Maybe.”  Ash replies.  “I’ll get back to you Bwana.”

“I don’t like this.”  Bobby shakes his head after Ash hangs up. 

“These guys were good.”  Caleb says. 

“Too good.”  Charlie notes.

Ben nods his support.  “They didn’t miss a trick.”

The ‘Wonder Twins’ had been watching the crowd during the party and had come into the action in time to find John paralyzed on the floor. 

“This feels like they’ve been bankrolled.”  Caleb says.  “It was all so…orchestrated.  Not like Gale…she had the inside advantage and that little scheme cost almost nothing.”

John flushes.

“Jesus…”  Caleb blinks.  “Sorry John.”

“Don’t be.”  John shakes his head.  “It’s true and…I was thinking the same thing.” 

“Well…”  Bobby scratches his beard.  “Until we get a ransom demand we’ve got nothing to do.  Let’s see if there’s someone we think might be pulling the strings.”

“Right.”  John nods.  “Let’s get to work.”

Thirty-two hours later they’ve narrowed it down to three potential suspects when John’s private line rings.  

“Get ready.”  Bobby tells Caleb, but he’s already on the phone to Ash.  “Go ahead John.  Answer it.”

John nods and takes a deep breath.  He puts the phone on the counter and hits speaker.

“This is John.”

“Hey Dad.”  Sam says brightly.

“Sammy?”  John gulps.  “Are you okay Son?”

“It’s Sam and I’m fine.”  Sam huffs.  “Can you guys come and get me?  Mr. and Mrs. Paulson are really nice and they let me use the phone and everything, but they insisted on calling the Police too.”  He complains.  “I don’t want to talk to the Police.  The Paulson’s don’t know my…full name, but I’ll have to tell the Police won’t I?  What if they call the news?”

“Don’t worry Sammy.”  John grins broadly.  “We’ll get there as soon as we can Son.” 

“Okay Dad.”  Sam heaves a sigh.  “But I figure you’re probably…11 hours from here by car.  You could get here in three hour or so if you borrow Uncle Bobby’s jet.  Is Uncle Bobby there yet?”

“I’m here buddy.”  Bobby grins and shakes his head. 

“Hi Uncle Bobby!  Can you bring your jet?”

“Sure.”  Bobby chuckles.

“Is everyone else there too?”  Sam asks.  “Did they hurt anyone when they took me?”

Bobby frowns.  He knows the security guards that John had hired for the party weren’t family, but he also knows that Sam had met them all before he went to bed.  The boy doesn’t need to hear that some of them are dead.

John clears his throat.  “Caleb and Carol…and Charlie and Ben are all fine.” 

“Oh good.”  Sam sighs.  “Are they all coming with you?”

“Of course Doofus.”  Caleb grouses.  “What else would we do?”

“Awesome!”  Sam says excitedly.  “I want to show you guys something I made in the woods.  It’s so cool.”

“Do you know where the bad guys are right now?”  Bobby asks.

“The bad guys are probably looking for me in the woods.”  Sam snorts.  “That’s where I left them anyway.”

“Okay Smart Ass.”  Bobby chuckles.  “You stay put and don’t worry about telling the Police your real name.  I’ll take care of it.”

“Thanks Uncle Bobby.”  Sam sighs.  “I have to go now.  The Paulson’s want to talk to Dad.  Love you guys!”

 


	14. Chapter 14

A few more years…

“Hey Bobby.”  John answers the phone and gives at Sam a ‘thumbs up’.  

Sam and Charlie are beating the pants off Caleb and Ben at Basketball.  

John is sitting this one out.

“I found our guy.”  Bobby says simply.

“No Shit?”    

When they’d cooked up this scheme to kill Sam and give him a real life John’d been half afraid it would work.  He doesn’t want to give Sam up at all, let alone for four years.  None of them do. 

“I don’t like it no better then you do, but Sam Winchester has to die to make this thing work.”  Bobby sighs.  “It’s what we all agreed.  Ain’t it boy?” 

“I know Bobby.”

“Listen John…”  Bobby says.  “You and Sam have…well…you and that boy brought us all together and gave us a family.”  He clears his throat.  “We’ve looked out for each other a long time now and Sammy he’s…the center.  When he goes it’ll be time to let them all go.”

“I hear you.”  John knows Bobby is right.  “With Sam off to college…”

“Caleb and Carol can build that house in the mountains they’ve been planning for forever and Charlie and Ben can do their motorcycle world tour.”  Bobby says.  “And Ash…?”

“Hell…”  John laughs.  “I have no idea what he gets up to, but I’m sure it’ll be very Dr. Badass.”  

“You made us all rich in family and fortune.  Let them chase their dreams.”  Bobby sighs.  “It don’t mean they won’t be back.  Just like Sam.”  

John heaves a sigh.  “Okay.”

“When do you want the meet?”

“ASAP.”  John huffs.  “If we’re going to do this thing we might as well get it started.”

“I’ll set it up.”

John looks at Sam and knows it’s the only way.  Bobby is right.  If Sam is free, they’ll all be free.  

“You really think this guy you found is right for this?”  John finally asks.

“No doubt in my mind.”  Bobby replies.  “He’s a smart motivated agent with some real insight.”  He chuckles.  “He’s only worked a few cases officially, but they boy profiles the suspects in Cold Cases in his spare time.”

“Huh.”

“He’s solved more then one.”  Bobby says proudly.  “I like him.  He’s got a big heart and no family.  He’s just what we need for this job and he’s Damn handsome too.”  He snorts.  “I’m no expert, but I imagine he’s quite the catch.”

“Jesus Bobby.”  John shakes his head.  “It’s bad enough we’re planning to kill Sam.  We can’t plan his love life too.”

“Well if it works out…it works out is all I’m saying.”  Bobby sniffs.  “If not, he’ll see to it Sam gets a chance to find what he wants in life.  I trust him John.”

“I hope so Bobby.”  John looks at Mary’s Son and knows it’s time.  “What’s this guy’s name?”  

“Dean Campbell.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

A few years more…

“Bobby!”  John shouts from down the hall.  There is no response.  “Get out here!”

“Leave a guy in peace!”  Bobby shouts back.  “It’s still Damn dark!”

“We got a message from Dean.”  John grins as he barges into Bobby’s room and stops short.  “What the Hell are you wearing?”

“They’re sleep pants.”  Bobby says defensively.  “They’re very comfortable.”

“They’re also neon orange.”  John chuckles.  “Seriously…I’m blinded.”

“Shut-up Winchester.”  Bobby growls.  “You got no say in how I dress.  You ain’t my Wife or my Boyfriend.”

“Thank God.”  John snorts.  “Come on Old Man…we got a new message!”

John spins on his heel and heads back to the Cabin’s main room.  He’d come awake early and checked the ‘Bat Phone’ first thing.  There’d been a message notice and he’d waited as long as he could to wake Bobby.

“Did we retire or didn’t we?”  Bobby grumbles.  “Four years and your still waking me up at the butt crack of dawn.” 

“Hurry it up!”  John growls.  “I’ve already waited for you for two hours!”

“Keep your pants on!”  Bobby shouts from the Kitchen.   

Bobby emerges a minute later and plops down on his end of the sofa.  He glares at John and sips his coffee.  

“It’s about time.”  John leans forward and clicks the button.  

Ash automatically transfer messages from Dean to John’s laptop.  The video immediately opens and starts running.

Sam appears on the screen.  He closes and locks his front door and pockets the key.  He pauses on the porch to look up at the sky.  He turns and heads down the road.  

“Off to fru-fru coffee and some very boring Jazz.”  Dean chuckles softly.  “Finals are over so now it’s a waiting game for grades.  I’m sure he did great.”  He snorts.  “Kid is too Damn smart.”

Sam arrives at the corner of the street and turns toward where John knows there is a bus stop.

The video goes dark.

John sits back with a sigh.

“These Damn videos are too short.”  Bobby grouses.  

“It’s never enough.”  John agrees. 

“I wonder if Dean-o has any idea how head-over-heels he is.” 

John raises an eyebrow.  “Are we worried about that?”

“About Dean?”  Bobby gives him a look.  “What?  Something bugging you?”

“No.”  John shakes his head.  “I think Dean would walk through fire before he did something that might hurt Sam.” 

Bobby grins.  “Told ya.”

“Shut-up Cupid.”  John goes to stand up and stops when the message light pings again.  

He frowns.  Weekends are usually pretty quiet.  He didn’t expect another dose of Sam until Monday.  He hits the button.

This one is audio only.

“I got a call from Dean.”  Ash says.

“Oh Shit!”  John holds his breath.

“He sent you a message.”  Ash continues.  “I’ve got everything in motion.  Call when you’re down the mountain.”

“Say it ain’t so.”  Bobby whispers. 

John blows out a breath and punches up the next message.  

“John.”  Dean’s face is barely visible in the dark.  “They’ve taken him.  Ash says he has Sam’s location.  I’m going there now.  He won’t be alone.  I’ll take care of him.  I swear it.”  He flashes a grin.  “You better get here quick and rescue our asses.”  

“Damn it I knew that Bastard was going to try again!”  Bobby jumps to his feet and stomps down the hallway.  

John is speechless.  He plays Dean’s message again and then forces himself to get moving.

It takes them a couple of hours to hike down the mountain.  When they reach the truck he dials Ash.

“They haven’t moved Sam since they took him.”  Ash says.  “Dean went in.” 

“Is the team ready?”

“Yep.”  Ash says.  “They’re in route and I’ve got a fast ride coming your way.  It should be there any minute.”

“Thanks Ash.”  John sighs.  “Did you call the others?”

“Not yet.  Want me to?”

“Don’t.”  John knows they’ll all be pissed, but they’ve earned their peace and he’ll gather the family when this is settled.  

“I’m not sure I could find the ‘Wonder Twins’ anyway.”  Ash chuckles.  “I lost them in Africa a while back.”

John takes a deep breath.  “Which one took him Ash?”  

“My money’s on Hartman…”  Ash announces.  “The other two are out of the picture.  One died two years ago and his kids are still fighting the new wife for his ill-gotten gains and the other one got busted for tax evasion just like you said he would.  He’s parked in minimum security down in Florida somewhere.”

“You get me proof.”  John directs.

“Already on it Boss.”  Ash sounds entirely too pleased.  “Your ride is coming over the hill now.”

John looks up and sees a charter helicopter crest the tree line.  It swoops down and picks them up no questions asked.

 


	16. Chapter 16

“He looks good John.”  Bobby says after Sam’s new video ends.  “He’s got Dean with him.  He’ll be fine.”

John swallows hard and nods.  “Ive missed his voice and that big smile.”  He clears his throat.  “He’s changed so much.”

Bobby nods in sympathy.  “The team is almost ready.”

John nods and they start getting ready themselves.  

A few minutes later they receive another message.  This one from Dean. 

Dean’s confirmation is everything John feared.  His knees go weak.  He sits down and rubs his face.  He knew it.  He just didn’t want to believe it.  

Bobby runs the video again.  

They can only guess how Dean knows it’s the same guy who took Sam last time, but there must be something significant for him to be that certain.  

“That Bastard.”  Bobby huffs.  “He just couldn’t let it go.” 

John dials Ash.

“Yes Bwana.” 

“It’s the same guy.”  John says in a rush.  “Dean has proof.”

“I called it man.”  

“What are the bad guys up to?”  John asks. “Any reaction to Dean’s big arrival?” 

“Nothing yet.”  Ash types away.  “Maybe they’re still trying to figure out what to tell their ‘Puppet Master’?”

“Could be.”  Bobby agrees.  “Or they could be working on a way to salvage the situation.”

“I’ve got my ears on.”  Ash replies.  “I won’t miss it if they make a move.”

“Thanks Dr. Badass.”  John says dryly.

Ash cackles and hangs up.


	17. Epilogue

“Jesus!”  John can’t take his eyes of the heaping pile of twisted metal and concrete.  They’re in there somewhere.  Sam and Dean.  

“Ash…get the Rover ready to deploy.”  John directs.  “We need eyes in there.”

“On it.”    

“They’ll send a message if they can.”  Bobby reassures.

“I know.”  John nods.  “How’s the team?”  He needs to focus on something else, anything to distract him from the thought of Sam and Dean trapped in that mess.  

“All of them made it out.”  Bobby says.  “We had three wounded.  Nothing big.”  

“These bad guys were seriously ‘D team’.”  Ash notes.  “Nothing like last time.”  

“Maybe he’s out of money.”  Bobby grins.  “You have something to do with that?”  

“He ruined himself.”  John replies honestly.  “I bought his company and than after Sammy was taken I stopped doing business with him.”

“I figure it cost him $4M last time.”  Ash pipes up. 

“$4M to get $50?”  Bobby shakes his head.  “Pretty good investment.”

“But Sam escaped.”  John grins proudly.

“All that lost cash must have put him in a bind.”  Bobby observes.  “He had to hire cheap labor this time.  Everyone we’ve ID’d so far has a criminal record a mile long.”

“That’s good for us.  Right?”  John asks.

“Ya.”  Bobby shrugs.  “If the Bureau can press charges on these guys for something other than snatching Sam…”  He shrugs.  “We can keep your name out of it and Sam stays safely deceased.”

“No one knows we’re here except our guys.”  John agrees. 

“And they don’t know we’re here for Sam.”  Bobby smiles.  “It’s a good thing you kept them at a distance and loaned them out to other official organizations for operations like this.”  He shrugs.  “They’ll assume this is just another professional gig.”

John nods.  “Anything on the ‘Puppet Master’?”

“His Housekeeper slash minion has been paying a steady flow of household funds to a PI out of California.”  Ash says.  “The snoop has spent the last four years roaming college campuses…looking for Sam the Man I presume.” 

“Damn.”  John scowls.  

“It makes sense John.”  Bobby says.  “A college campus is a great place to be anonymous.  It’s why we went with that plan.”

John frowns.  

“Either way he’s played his hand and now we’ve got him.”  Bobby points out.

“What about his team?”  John asks.  “Have we rounded them all up?” 

“It looks like they only had the seven we counted already.”  Bobby tells him.  “Our guys wounded several, but the building came down on at least four of them.”  He shakes his head.  “I figure this guy had a contingency plan in case things didn’t go his way.”

John sighs.  “You think he saw an opportunity to take us all out?”

“Could be.”  Bobby shrugs.

“We know he remote detonated.”  Ash says.  “I killed the first signal, but…”

“You saved our asses Ash.”  John interrupts.  “We would have been in there if you hadn’t pulled us out.”

“Sorry I couldn’t deflect the back-up.”  Ash sighs.  “This guy was taking no chances.”

John drops to the ground and looks at the remains of the building.  “We’re going to have to kill him.”

“I know it.”  Bobby heaves a sigh and joins him to wait. 

 


	18. Epilogue

John watches the man who’s caused so much grief walk across the office space and plop into his chair.  He waits patiently for the man to notice him.  It doesn’t take long.

“Who the Fuck…?”  Hartman jerks in surprise.  “John Winchester?”  He recovers quickly.  “What the Hell are you doing here?”

“Well…ya have to give him credit for composure.”  Bobby grumbles.

“I’d be Shitting myself if I were him.”  Caleb adds.  “He’s got to know his ass is toast.”

“Na.”  Ash notes.  “Bully’s like him think they’ll never get caught.  He’ll try and talk his way out.”

John clears his throat and the voices in his ear quiet.

“Well?”  Hartman demands.  “You can’t just break in here like this.  I don’t care who you are…or how much money you have.”

“Careful.”  John says softly.  “You sound jealous.  It might give me the impression you’d like to take what’s mine.”

“That’s rich”  Hartman snorts.  “Especially coming from the man who stole my company?”  He throws himself back in his chair and glares.  “I try to make a legitimate business deal with you and instead you take my family’s legacy?”

“You made good money dealing with me.  Then you got greedy.”  John says pointedly.  “You made all of those bad investments on your own and then you ran your company into the ground.”  He shakes his head.  “I negotiated a generous deal with your Board of Directors and paid more then fair market value when I didn’t have to.”  He shrugs.  “A little re-structuring and all 7000 jobs stayed right where they were.  In fact we just added 3000 more.  I didn’t steal your company…I protected it.”  

“It wasn’t yours to protect!” 

“Then you should have taken better care of it.”  John says simply.  

“I could say the same to you.”  Hartman gloats.  “How is your Son these days John?”

John didn’t need the confirmation, but it does ease his conscience a bit.

“He’s alive and well.”  John smiles.  “But, then again you knew that.  Didn’t you?”

Hartman shakes his head and affects a disinterested look.  

“It must be galling to fail…again.”  John notes.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Liar…liar…pants on fire.”  Ash sing songs.

Bobby chuckles.

“Let’s get this show on the road.”  Caleb says dryly.  “My trigger finger is itchy and Carol says I have to be home by Friday.”

Two red dots appear on Hartman’s chest, but he’s too busy posturing to notice.

“Well…”  John sighs.  “I don’t expect you to tell me all the details.  This isn’t some ‘James Bond’ film and frankly you’re not a very compelling villain.”

Hartman leans forward and places his hands on the desk top.  “Let’s talk terms.”  He looks for all intents and purposes like a powerful man ready to negotiate.  “What do you want John?”

“Nothing.”  John stands and calmly pulls a pistol from his shoulder holster.  “Just you…”  He thumbs the safety off and looks the shocked man in the eyes.  “Dead.”

DONE 

Thank you for reading.  I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you Kripke and Co., J2, the Writers and Staff for bringing Supernatural to life.

 


End file.
